bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men/Credits
Directors *Brian Roberts Producers *Chris Wall Writers *Mike Nawrocki *Mark Steele Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Dustin Ballard as Gatekeeper and Giant *Rachel Curet as Extras *Russ Evers as Extras *Tim Hodge as Khalil *Charlotte Jackson as Miss Achmetha *Josiah Mok as Little Nate *Zoe Mok as Little Sister *Megan Murphy as Libby Asparagus *Mike Nawrocki as Robin Good (Larry the Cucumber), Serf (Jerry Gourd, Big Red (Jean-Claude Pea) and Disclaimer Guy *Laura Neutzling as Gooseberry Singer *Molly O'Connor as Extras *Keri Pisapia as Mom Asparagus (speaking voice), Laura Carrot and Miss Lewis *Jim Poole as Scooter *Marc Antonio Pulk as Eddie Espinosa *Brian Roberts as Scallion 3 and Guard *Maggie Roberts as Annie *Mike Sofka as Extras *Lisa Vischer as Lenny (Junior Asparagus) and Mom Asparagus (singing voice) *Phil Vischer as Sheriff of Bethlingham (Bob the Tomato), Prince John (Mr. Nezzer), Bill Scarlet (Mr. Lunt), Friar Cluck (Archibald Asparagus), Little John (Jimmy Gourd), Percy Pea and Silly Song Announcer *Sarah Vorhees as Village Heckler *John Wahba as Extras *Lana Waites as Extras *Chris Wall as Dad Asparagus *Slade Warren as Extras Story Development *Dustin Ballard *Mike Nawrocki *Laura Neutzling *Brian Roberts *Mark Steele *Chris Wall Screenplay *Tim Hodge *Brian Roberts Production Coordinators *Dustin Ballard *Rachael Pitts Concept Art *Marc Camelbeke *Christopher McCartney *Rob Smith Storyboards *Marc Camelbeke *Tod Carter *Tim Hodge *Briana Lamb *Brian Roberts Title Designs *Ron Eddy *Mike Sofka Editing *John Wahba *John Wall *Chris Wall *Mark Keefer Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital Character Dialog Recording *Brian Calhoon *Glen West Recording Assistant *Sarah Vorhees Business Affairs *John Ruzich *Jon Marks Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Line Producer *Jacqui Foo CG Supervisor *Bill Boyce Production Editors *Bill Boyce *Martin Hulse Layout *Ricky Boyce *Eric Farmer *Jeffrey Hosken *Markus Kristensen *Ranju Raveendran Animation *Bill Boyce *Eric Farmer *Connie Holland *Jeffrey Hosken *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Rigging *Sarah Matthews *Timothy Scollard Modeling *James Donald *Rafael Malthus *Chris Omundsen *Ranju Raveendran *Rob Smith *Aimee Spice *Samuel Wilkes Texturing *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Jason Brown *Jesse Denton *Karen Hulse *Leila Malthus *Stefanie Olbrich *Suzan Su Effects *Chris Omundsen Compositing *Jeremy Wanhill *Mark Bowen *Ricky Boyce *Christopher McCartney Matte Painting *Marc Camelbeke *Christopher McCartney *Rob Smith Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Jason Brown *Jesse Denton *Karen Hulse *Leila Malthus *Stefanie Olbrich Shots *Timothy Scollard IT *Bill Boyce *Martin Hulse CEO *Trevor Yaxley Head of Production *David Pitts Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accounts Administrator *Camille Moore Administrators *Michelle Saleupolu *Susan Pitts Post Production *John Wahba Online Editor *John Wahba Sound Editors *Fred Paragano *Sarah Vorhees *Miles Fuqua *Perry Robertson Dialog Editor *Brian Calhoon Foley Artists *Nick Neutra *Kyle Billingsley *Noel Vought Re-Recording Mixer *Fred Paragano Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Research Services by *The Research House Clearance Services Inc Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Bob and Larry Publishing "Things Will Get Better" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2011 Bob and Larry Publishing "Bubble Rap" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke Additional programming by Jon Newell Mixed by Adam Frick ©2011 Bob and Larry Publishing "He Cares and Reprises" Words by Mike Nawrocki Music by Mike Nawrocki and Kurt Heinecke ©2011 Bob and Larry Publishing "Ham I Am" Words by Mark Steele Music by Mark Steele and Kurt Heinecke ©2011 Bob and Larry Publishing "Nearer My God to Thee" Traditional Music by Lowell Mason "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing Instruments *Weston Demonbreun *Clayton Heinecke Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Copyright ©2011 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research